


Fanmix l Lydia Martin l Bend and Break

by wolf_hearted_girl (Wolf_Hearted)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, lydia martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Hearted/pseuds/wolf_hearted_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix l Lydia Martin l Bend and Break

 

 

****

**Fanmix l Lydia l Bend and Break**

Another Song About The Darkness by Laura Hoffman 

Bel Air by Lana Del Rey

I Could Live With Dying Tonight by Emma Lee 

I'm On Fire by Bat for Lashes 

Land Fill by Daughter

 Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift Cover) by Kate McGill 

Shelter by Birdy 

Silver Springs (Fleetwood Mac Cover) by Lykke Li

Tongue Behind My Teeth by The Staves

[ **Listen Here** ](http://8tracks.com/wolf-hearted-girl/teen-wolf-lydia-bend-and-break)


End file.
